As The Darkness Closes In
by Lil Miss Giggles
Summary: Angel is going through changes...
1. Prologue

As the Darkness Closes In... - Prologue  
  
This chick was hot. Hot with a captial "Ouch that hurt.". She sat at the bar, 4 inch heels hooked over the cross-bar of her stool. Cute white pants hid her legs from view whilst a little blue top revealed all when she leant forward on the bar-top. Her eyes were a glacial blue, bright and sparkling - pronounced by the gloss of her lipstick. She chatted to the bartender, her laughter light and full of youth, causing her shoulders to shake slightly and her hair to fall in ringlets around her face. She looked to her right as a freshman took the chair beside her, her warm, sensual smile encouraging him as they ordered their drinks. They talked for hours, she hung on his every word while he enjoyed her undivided attention.  
They were the only clubbers left when the caretaker politely asked them to get their asses in gear so he could close up for the night. The newly formed couple wandered out onto the steets, the moon's light casting an eerie glow over LA's rainwashed sidewalks. Taking his arm and smiling suggestively, the firl led him to the nearest alley.  
He swallowed a little nervously as she undid his top few buttons and pulled him closer. She kissed him deeply and smiled as he got the hang of it and slowly began to kiss her neck. Gently he eased her around, pressing her against the wall. Ready for action, she smiled seductively and looked at him. Her expression changed from that of youthful lust to pure horror as he raised his head, his face disfigured and completely inhuman.  
His ravenous snarls masked her cries of fear and pain as she was brutally savaged, all blood lost to the guy with the cute smile. The mutilated body slumped against the wall - cute, white pants now stained red and torn to shreds, the little blue top ripped and bloodsoaked.  
  
Angel stood at the back of the alley, watching every horrific moment. He watched as the 'freshman' reverted back to his human form and joined his friends across the street. Angel shut his eyes tight - he could have saved her. Opening them again, the vampire turned his eyes to the exit of the alley as the darkness stirred inside him.  
  
He was hungry. 


	2. Part One

As the Darkness Closes In.  
  
She stumbled out of the door and limped hurriedly down the road - desperately calling for help.Her heart beat faster as it pumped, her body running on too much adrenaline and not enough blood. Her pursuer sauntered after her with an ease only the most experienced of predators could achieve. His strides were slow and deliberate, sounding so much louder as he crossed the gravel path of the park. She tripped, immediately scrambled to her feet and chanced a glance over her shoulder to see where he was. Seeing nothing, she tensed. This should only ever happen in horror movies, she thought as she tried to make herself believe he'd gone. She turned a full 360 degrees, scanning her surroundings for her stalker.  
"Surviving a horror movie."  
She swung round to where the voice came from. It was low and quiet but she could hear him perfectly.  
"Rule one. Never say 'I'll be right back' - you won't."  
There was no sign of the dark figure, just the rustle of the wind through the foliage.  
"Rule two. If a psycho is chasing you, don't go up the stairs. You'll get stuck."  
A twig snapped as someone obviously put too much pressure on it - like their foot. Her heart skipped a couple of beats.  
"Rule three. Never locks the door behind you, 'cause $100 says he got in there first."  
In her struggle to turn another full circle, the girl tripped, landing on the cold, damp grass. She panicked,  
"Who are you?! Leave me alone!"  
The figure stepped forward, the moonlight revealing one side of his face whilst the other remained in darkness.  
"Rule four. Don't ever call out 'Hello?', 'Who are you?' or 'Leave me alone!' because : one, you don't want to who I am, and two, You really think I'd refuse a treat like you?"  
Still on the ground, she stared up at him, utterly panicked and attempted to crab-crawl away from him. Seeing he didn't follow,she dragged herself to her feet, turned, and ran as fast as she could with a sprained ankle. With an expression as if deep in thought, Angel watched as she stumbled several times, still calling for help. After contemplating the consequences for a split second, he began to follow in her direction then veered off to the right, leaping out onto the road infront of the girl as she attempted to double-back. He grinned wickedly as she froze, staring at him in complete horror, then he suddenly became serious,  
"Gotta little question for you."  
She made no attempt to reply or run so the vampire continued,  
"Does the scream of a dying girl make a sound if there's no-one around to hear it?"  
Too terrified to proccess what had just been said, the girl began to stammer,  
"L - let me g - go!"  
"Tonight's the night, Lucy, it's gotta be tonight."  
"H - how did you know my name?"  
He glanced briefly at the name tag on her waitress' uniform but said nothing, he just smiled.  
And he smiled all the more as he made he way back up to the park.  
They'd find the body in the morning, think it was some wild animal. Wyndemprice would say it *was* just some wild animal, but no, Angelus was too refined to eat his food off the floor - he prefered to use his fingers ... and his fangs.  
  
No-one could say that the one with the angelic face didn't know how to have a good time. Oh sure, he could paint the town red - but without the need of paint. By the end of the next two hours, LA's nightlife had more vitality than it ever had done before ... or less depending on your species. But living without a pulse had it's downsides. People tend to notice when your face is deformed and your smile sports a pair of gloriously painful fangs. They tend to notice when their friends don't reappear after leaving the bar temporarily for a bit of action with the guy with the brooding - but sexy - face. Clubbers tend to notice when one minute you're making out with their best friend then the next minute her body is slumped on the floor like a rag-doll and you are wiping blood from your chin. Angelus didn't care. He hadn't had this much fun for over a century and no way would he stop because a police car had pulled up beside him, the driver wielding a revolver and a pair of handcuffs.  
A few crunches later, the policeman lay stretched out over the hood of his car, his head turned a full 180 degrees. 


End file.
